villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and later the secondary antagonist in the 2014 episode sequel "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". He is an alternate reality version of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but turns out to be very evil, intelligent and successful, as he was able to take over and rule his Tri-State Area with an iron fist for five years. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Dan Povenmire (one of the co-creators of the series). Personality As opposed to his original counterpart (who is incompetent and eccentric), 2nd Doofenshmirtz is proven to be extremely devious, conniving and intelligent, as he was able to concoct a brilliant plan to take over his Tri-State Area by building and commanding an army of giant hovering robots (known as Norm Bots). He is also very manipulative, as he was able to trick the original Phineas and Ferb into giving themselves up by planning a clever ruse to turn the original Perry into a cyborg, knowing how much they actually care for him (despite telling them earlier that Perry was using them as a cover). He is also willing to eliminate anything that serves as an obstacle to himself or his plans, as he almost tried to kill the original Doofenshmirtz, Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher kids by feeding them to his pet Goozim, though they managed to escape. Despite his sinister personality, 2nd Doof has some positive traits as he genuinely loves and cares for his wife 2nd Charlene and their daughter 2nd Vanessa, even forming up a fake divorce to secure their family's safety and finances in case he would be overthrown and imprisoned. Biography Backstory Unlike the original Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Doofenshmirtz had a perfect childhood, despite having lost his left eye (for some unknown reason) and being forced to wear an eye-patch at an early age. However, he soon lost his favorite childhood toy train, which seemingly took a toll of his emotions, molding him into the villain he is now. He grew up to be an evil scientist and moved to Danville, where he would meet and fell in love with 2nd Charlene. The two married, and 2nd Charlene later gives birth to 2nd Vanessa. Just like the original Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Doof created his own evil company (Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.-2) and developed a goal to take over the Tri-State Area. To do so, he created and mass-produced a massive army of Norm Bots. During that time, the O.W.C.A. caught wind of 2nd Doof's plot and assigned their best agent, 2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus, to stop him at all costs. However, being far more intelligent and devious than the O.W.C.A. thought, 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat 2nd Perry and transforms him into a ruthless cyborg named Platyborg. After assigning Playtborg as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots, 2nd Doofenshmirtz unleashes his forces into the Tri-State Area, succeeding in his goal. All of the businesses in the Tri-State Area fell under the control of his family, and ever since then, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has been ruling the Tri-State Area with an iron fist for five years, with Platyborg and the Norm Bots enforcing his family's reign and keeping it clear from any opposition. During the reign, one of Platyborg's former owners, 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn, has had enough and founded a resistance group to put an end to the Doofenshmirtz family's reign. 2nd Doofenshmirtz's feud against the Resistance mirrors to that between the original Doofenshmirtz and Perry; however, 2nd Doof manages to maintain his family's rule over the Tri-State Area, leaving the Resistance with little to no success. 2nd Doof's success also allowed 2nd Charlene (who turns out to be just as evil and intelligent as him) to capture 25 of the O.W.C.A. agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family and maintain their rule. Also, in order to provide benefits for their family, 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene filed a fake divorce to gain financial advantages (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) during their reign. ''Across the 2nd Dimension'' When the original Doofenshmirtz built in a machine called the Other Dimension-inator (with the help from the original Phineas and Ferb) to help him travel to alternate dimensions, they end in the 2nd Dimension, where Doofenshmirtz meets his 2nd Dimension self. The two bonded and sang a musical number together; 2nd Doof even introduced Platyborg to Doof, explaining that he used to be 2nd Doof's nemesis until his defeat. However, this was cut short when 2nd Doofenshmirtz realized that his original counterpart had unintentionally brought the original Perry (who is in pet mode) since he is Phineas and Ferb's pet. Recognizing Perry as a secret agent, the angry 2nd Doofenshmirtz tries to explain to the boys about Perry's true occupation, but they don't believe him. Deciding to prove his point, 2nd Doof shows his true intelligent nature by getting Platyborg to successfully expose Perry's identity to the boys. As a result, the boys become angry at Perry for keeping his double life as a secret from them, much to Perry's dismay. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are then forced to run from 2nd Doofenshmirtz and the Norm Bots, attempting to go back to their dimension to no avail. Later on, 2nd Doofenshmirtz learns that his original counterpart is an incompetent halfwit since he couldn't recognize Perry without the fedora hat, and pointed this out as the reason why Doofenshmirtz failed in almost all of his schemes. He explains to Doofenshmirtz that true villainy comes from a tragic backstory before telling his own, but an annoyed Doofenshmirtz pointed out that 2nd Doofenshmirtz's backstory is completely weak compared to his own tragic childhood, though 2nd Doof remains unperturbed. At that point, 2nd Doofenshmirtz decides to come up with his next plan: to use Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-inator to lead an invasion on the original Tri-State Area. To avoid any interference from Perry, 2nd Doofenshmirtz forces the platypus to turn himself in so that he will spare Phineas and Ferb. He then gets Doofenshmirtz to create another replica of the -inator, but is angered to realize that it won't work since Phineas and Ferb were the ones who actually made it work with their intelligence. Because of this, 2nd Doofenshmirtz decides to renege on his word with Perry, and plans a clever ruse to capture the boys: publicly announcing that he is going to transform Perry into a cyborg. Not wanting to let this happen (despite their previous anger), Phineas and Ferb head over to rescue Perry, but they end up being captured along with their sister Candace, just as 2nd Doof planned. 2nd Doofenshmirtz orders the boys to fix the machine, but they refuse, explaining why they would do something that would lead to their own self-destruction. It was then Doofenshmirtz realized that what the boys only did was taking out his self-destruct button, which Doofenshmirtz wired everything to. After Doof follows the boys' instructions, this allowed the machine to power up, and a delighted 2nd Doofenshmirtz, declaring Perry and the kids to have outlived their usefulness, sentences them to their doom by having them fed to the Goozim. He also attempts to have Doofenshmirtz fed to the Goozim for his utter annoyance, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay. However, this was foiled by the efforts of an arriving 2nd Candace, allowing Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and the kids to escape back to their original dimension. Despite the five returning back to the 1st Dimension, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has already captured 2nd Candace and has her locked up in a cell, though she would be later freed by 2nd Phineas, 2nd Ferb, and 2nd Jeremy Johnson. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then enters into the original dimension, where he creates a satellite to control the Norm Bots and activates Doofenshmirtz's original -inator to ensure that the portal is stable for the Norm Bots to get through from the other side. He then unleashes his Norm-Bots onto the original Tri-State Area, attempting to force the citizens to obey him and accept him as their new leader. Though Phineas and Ferb manage to get their friends to fight against the robots, 2nd Doofenshmirtz sends in more Norm-Bots before personally engaging into a fight against Phineas while Perry fights against Platyborg. After Perry manages to defeat Platyborg by sending him to fry on an electrical socket, he and Phineas manages to destroy the satellite with a baseball launcher, causing all the Norm Bots to deactivate. However, that didn't stop 2nd Doofenshmirtz, who then brands a giant robot version of himself to kill Phineas, Ferb, and Perry as revenge for foiling his plans. However, before 2nd Doofenshmirtz could deliver the final blow, Doofenshmirtz arrives to rescue both the boys and the platypus by angrily ordering his evil counterpart to stop. After getting 2nd Doofenshmirtz's attention, Doofenshmirtz presents out his toy train and gives it to him in an effort to resolve his backstory. Touched by this, 2nd Doofenshmirtz spares both boys and the platypus, renounces his evil ways, and destroys the deactivated Norm Bots with a self-destruct button to clean up the mess he had done. Personally agreeing never to come back to the original dimension again, 2nd Doofenshmirtz returns back to his dimension, only to be arrested by the arriving 2nd Major Monogram and the Firestorm Girls, much to his dismay. As 2nd Doofenshmirtz is taken away to prison for his crimes against humanity, Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb's pet. ''Back to the 2nd Dimension'' It's been two months ever since 2nd Doofenshmirtz was defeated and imprisoned. He is first seen locked up in his cell inside the O.W.C.A. detention facility with his toy train. Following an attack at Danville Park by two giant robots ants and the kidnapping of Platyborg by several Animal-Borgs, 2nd Candace came by for a visit in his cell, demanding to know why he sent those robots and cyborgs to attack her and the kids. At first, 2nd Doofenshmirtz denied any responsibility for the attack since he was in his cell when it happened (even 2nd Monogram admitted earlier that he played checkers with 2nd Doof during the attack). However, 2nd Doof reveals that it was his 'ex-wife' 2nd Charlene who did the job, since she was responsible for capturing the agents and transforming them into ruthless cyborgs during their family's reign, similar to how he defeated 2nd Perry and transformed him into Platyborg. During the majority of the episode, 2nd Doofenshmirtz is forced to help 2nd Candace (who threatens to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison) to lead her to 2nd Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, after reaching there, 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene revealed to 2nd Candace that they are still married and their true reasons behind their fake divorce. Also, 2nd Charlene revealed that the divorce ruse, along with the kidnapping and the park attack, were nothing but diversions to trick 2nd Candace into getting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to the penthouse to free him. Taking the opportunity, 2nd Charlene sets her Animal-Borgs to hold the trio prisoner, freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is annoyed of having her husband of setting his attention on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to revert back to his evil ways. Eventually, 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg are freed by 2nd Ferb, who pretended that he was turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, revealing that he and 2nd Phineas planned up a frontal attack on 2nd Charlene's penthouse for the arriving Resistance to free the animal cyborgs of their evil programming (with specialized fedora hats equipped with deprogramming magnetic chips) and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. Eventually, all of the Animal-Borgs were freed of the evil programming by the arriving Resistance (except for Peter the Pandaborg) and 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene are about to be put into custody as the animal cyborgs hold them up in gunpoint. However, the arriving 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her evil parents, which allowed the entire Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes Tony as the boy he banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa, to which 2nd Charlene confirmed, stating that nobody saw it. It's completely unknown if 2nd Doofenshmirtz and his family were ever taken in custody or lived the rest of their days as fugitives. Skills and Abilities In spite of having lost his left eye, 2nd Doof has excellent eye accuracy, as shown when he spotted Phineas trying to pull himself up to destroy his -inator and managed to stop this by perfectly throwing a razor disc to cut the cord that Phineas was pulling on. He is extremely skilled in robotics, as he was able to create and mass-produce an entire army of Norm Bots to take over his Tri-State Area and enforce his reign, as well as creating a satellite that allows him to control the Norm-Bots during his attempt to take over the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. His skills in robotics has extended to the same situation when he turned 2nd Perry into Platyborg, as well as molding the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area into his own image, as it is more technologically advanced than its original counterpart (though such technology is only shown to keep people in line rather than benefiting them). Most importantly, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has proven to be perfectly capable of recognizing Perry as a secret agent (even when Perry is in pet mode or isn't wearing his fedora hat), something which the original Doofenshmirtz is mentally incapable of doing, much to 2nd Doof's annoyance. Trivia *He is one of the three counterparts of Doofenshmirtz shown to be competent in doing evil (the others are Malifishmertz and the 1914 version of Doofenshmirtz). He is also one of the few counterparts to have ever actually succeed in his goal (taking over his Tri-State Area and maintaining his rule over it for 5 years). *According to the deleted scene "Vanessa Meets Doof" when the movie's DVD was released, 2nd Doof was known to banish any boy who shows an interest in 2nd Vanessa, most recently Tony Marzulo, much to 2nd Vanessa's anger. However, in the episode sequel, Tony (who has presumably returned following 2nd Doof's arrest) did manage to help 2nd Doof and his family escape from Resistance custody since Tony is still in love with 2nd Vanessa. *Though the original Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the series, 2nd Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the TV film as he had bigger plans than anyone else, even proving to be more dangerous than the original Doofenshmirtz. However, in the episode sequel, 2nd Doofenshmirtz ends up being outranked by 2nd Charlene. Navigation Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Monster Master Category:Tyrants Category:Twin/Clone Category:Slaver Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Thugs Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Game Bosses Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Nemesis Category:Inmates Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spouses Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strategic Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Protective Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arena Masters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Totalitarians